1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting frame structure. In particular, this invention relates to a supporting frame structure that is used to support a portable computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As portable computers have become popular, many manufacturers have developed peripheral devices for them. A supporting frame that supports the portable computer on a desk is the most popular of these peripheral devices.
There are two kinds of supporting frames for a portable computer of the prior art—a built-in type and an external type. The built-in supporting frame is usually installed between the display screen and the keyboard of the portable computer. This built-in supporting frame merely provides horizontal and vertical operating statuses for the display screen. An external supporting frame, such as the supporting frames disclosed in T.W. M246678, M249084, and M262639, usually has a complicated structure. In order to be fastened steadily to a portable computer, the supporting frame is locked with the portable computer. Although the supporting frame is fastened steadily to the portable computer, it still causes some problems for the user.